


kitty

by bananaseok



Series: for jihan [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: It's not kinky, M/M, Very fluffy, based on jun's pics taken by theinnocence, fansite!jisoo, idol!jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaseok/pseuds/bananaseok
Summary: in which joshua runs a jeonghan fansite





	kitty

Being an idol is tough especially for Yoon Jeonghan who needs 10 hours of sleep on a daily basis. It’s been 3 years since he has debuted as an idol but he still hasn’t gotten used of working until late at night and only having 30 freaking hours of sleep.

Jeonghan is the leader of his group, believe it or not. His members are, Seungcheol the main rapper, Dino the lead dancer, Woozi their oxygen of the group (because god knows they won’t make hits without him), and Seokmin the main vocal. It’s still unreal for him to be the leader of the group, but he’s thankful to be appointed as one (it boosts his pride, thank you very much), that way, he could take care of his friends that he treasures so much.

Jeonghan _also_ isn’t used of the attention he’s having. He’s an introvert himself even before becoming a trainee, but he likes to perform in front of people. He has this thing that he feels like hiding inside a shell when he’s not onstage because he doesn’t like it when people stare at him, but when he’s onstage, people could stare at him as much as he wants and he won’t care, he’s going to perform.

Being an idol comes with a lot of inclusions: food from the company, a spacious dorm if your group’s making enough money, free trips to other countries, a very loving fanbase, and of course—fansites.

Jeonghan has tons of fansites that he can’t remember everyone’s names, but he does remember their faces. He loves seeing them at fanmeetings with their hilarious questions and cute gifts, but unfortunately, he could only remember a few; he could only remember those who are _always_ active.

An perfect example is BetaLibrae1004. He knows that fansite because 1.) the fansite gives the grandest gifts (we’re talking about a bar of gold here); 2.) the fansite is at every fansign and music show; and 3.) the fansite is male. A guy. A dude. At first, Jeonghan’s flustered that there’s a fansite for him that’s handled by guy, but he’s glad, though, because he holds a unique title of “The Fifth Male Idol to Have a Fansite Handled by the Same Sex”.

Sometime in his idol career, he got curious of the fansite name. Aside from its long and hard to read name, it sounds foreign. So, he googled it and found out that 1004 is his birthday (of course), and the Beta Librae is the brightest star in the constellation Libra, which is his zodiac sign.

Amusing, he thought. If he would be a fansite for Seungcheol, he would only name his fansite daddyseuncgcheol because that’s _cute_.

Anyway, BetaLibrae1004 is not only known for being a male fansite, but also being the fansite that posts previews of Jeonghan scowling while directly looking at the camera. There are also pictures of Jeonghan scowling but the evident traces of laughter are there. The fans find it cute, so he keeps it up. He isn’t exactly mad or annoyed. It’s more like a fan service—scowling and looking annoyed at the said fansite. —that’s why he keeps it up.

Today, Jeonghan is at the airport with his members. They’re going to Japan for a concert, and they’ve just finished unloading their luggage from the van and are now standing in line for a picture time with the news. They stand there, waving and smiling—except for Jihoon who just wants to sleep right there. After the little picture time, they go inside to check in.

Jeonghan checks the area, wondering if there are any familiar faces he could see, specifically his fansites and so far he has seen 3 of them.

“What are you looking for, hyung?” A very sleepy Seokmin asks Jeonghan.

Jeonghan looks at Seokmin and smiles at him fondly (because—don’t tell anyone—seokmin is his favorite dongsaeng).

“Are you looking for kitty?”

“Kitty?” Jeonghan tilts his head a bit, confused. _Maybe Seokmin is sleeping with his eyes open._

“Your fansite. The boy.” Seokmin smiles sheepishly. _Okay, he’s awake afterall._ “He looks like a cat so I named him kitty!”

Jeonghan is just about to lose at Seokmin’s cuteness, but Jihoon just finishes checking in so they’re interrupted, and they proceed to sit down at the benches at the airport.

While walking, Jeonghan looks around again. His fansites are still following him, and there’s still no sign of Kitty—great, now he calls him Kitty now. He feels a little disappointed because his scowling-at-the-camera series won’t be updated today.

“Oh! Hyung, Kitty!” Seokmin chirps a little too loudly for everyone to heart. He taps Jeonghan’s arm and points at their right. Jeonghan glares at Seokmin, saying that it’s rude to point, but he looks anyway and sees Kitty standing by the plants, taking out his camera from the bag. Jeonghan gives Kitty an amused smile, but looks away when he sees that Kitty is about to look his way.

_He’s gotta keep it coy._

He looks at Kitty’s way again, and sees that he’s smiling behind the camera. He smirks (and he’s pretty sure Kitty snapped that one), and holds his passport against his face to hide it. He peeks and he sees Kitty pouting.

_Okay. That’s very cute._

It is when Jeonghan removes his passport from his face when he scowls playfully at the camera, adding a gesture of kicking his feet towards Kitty’s direction, like he’s shooing him away. Jeonghan couldn’t help but laugh when he sees Kitty laughing.

 

**_(^_ ** **_･ｪ･^)_ **

 

Finally, they’re in Japan.

(“please do _not_ disturb me unless you’re dying” jihoon says the moment they arrive at their hotel)

Jeonghan rooms with Seokmin because that’s how it’s always been. He’d rather room with Seokmin anyway because Seungcheol snores a lot, and Chan doesn’t ride on with Jeonghan’s clinginess. At least Seokmin lets him baby him.

They manage to put their beds together, and once it’s done, they are settled and are lying down on the bed.

Jeonghan’s trying to read a Japanese dictionary while Seokmin is busy scrolling on his phone. Occasionally, Seokmin would laugh and would show Jeonghan some memes he’s seen or some vines he stumbles on, and sometimes Jeonghan would talk to Seokmin in Japanese to practice. There’s a particular instance when Seokmin laughs way harder than he should and Jeonghan gets intrigued so he asks what happened.

Seokmin grins at the elder and shows his phone. “There’s a twitter thread of you with Kitty’s pictures!”

Jeonghan huffs, snatches Seokmin’s phone and scrolls through the thread. He instantly gains an amused smile because though it’s just previews, the shots came out great. And he’s not sure if he’s just being narcissistic, but it’s _cute_. The whole thing that’s going on is _cute_.

 

That day, Jeonghan drags Seokmin to this restaurant that serves giant sizes of every food in the menu. Seokmin is quite reluctant, but gives in because Jeonghan’s pout is too cute to resist. They order a bowl of ramen, pudding, and sushi, and they could swear that it could feed all five of them and they would still leave a few noodles behind.

When they’re full, they decide to stroll to a famous flee market where there’s Germans that sell German snacks. That flee market was supposed to only be there until the end of December but since many people love the place, they were given an extension.

The two of them try the snacks one by one but then it has come to Jeonghan’s attention that Seokmin is already full. So, they opt to just look around at the pretty little bracelets and necklaces that were handmade by a local.

As Jeonghan gets entranced by the pretty bracelets (he’s bought bracelets for seungcheol, jihoon, and chan but for some reason, he can’t stop looking, rip wallet), Seokmin looks at the stuffed toys (probably a hamster?) and Jeonghan notices.

“Do you want to buy that?” Jeonghan asks and Seokmin shakes his head, saying that he doesn’t have any money. “I’ll buy it.”

Seokmin’s eyes light up, then Jeonghan proceeds to buy the hamster.

“Hyung, it’s Kitty again.” Seokmin lightly tapos Jeonghan’s shoulder. This time he doesn’t have a big smile. He’s wearing a frown. “He’s following you.”

Jeonghan looks around to look for Kitty, and sees Kitty eating ice cream while looking at a stall that sells little figurines.

Jeonghan scoffs then smiles at Seokmin, shoving the hamster to the youner. “Probably not.” He notices Kitty wearing casual clothes, and not wearing his camera on his neck, so he supposes that Kitty’s just here for their concert _and_ to stroll.

“Do you want to look at the figurines?” Jeonghan asks Seokmin, but he doesn’t really wait for a response. Instead, he just drags Seokmin there. _Poor Seokie, just gets dragged here and there._

Jeonghan coyly looks at the figurines. He isn’t originally interested—actually he doesn't know why there's this sudden urge for him to go to the figurines. But the figurines are actually cute, like studio ghibli cute, and he can't help but force Seokmin to say they're cute, too.

Then, Jeonghan remembers that he's only there because his impulse told him to go there. And he admits that he likes Kitty's attention a little too much.

Jeonghan looks up at Kitty, who is, not surprisingly, already looking at him. He tries to pretend to be shocked upon the sight.

"Kitty!" Jeonghan exclaims.

There's an awkward pause between the three of them (seokmin is internally palming his face because that was just.. humiliating). Kitty's face kind of distorts upon confusion.

"Oh, sorry." Jeonghan laughs nervously. "You're here."

Kitty only nods in response. He nods timidly and is unable to look at neither in the eyes.

Jeonghan finds it strange how Kitty laughs easily when he's behind camera, but is so timid and shy without it. _It's cute, though_.

"I-I'll go now.." Kitty says quietly, giving Jeonghan and Seokmin a bow before trailing off.

Jeonghan and Seokmin look at each other then shrug.

 

**_(^_ ** **_･ｪ･^)_ **

 

The next morning, they wake up early for a scheduled fansign. Jeonghan gets up the earliest to wake everybody up. He is also the first one to finish preparing, so all he needs to do is keep an eye on his members

On the ride to the venue, Jeonghan is unusually smiley unlike the past mornings they've had. Seokmin, on the other hand, is very intrigued by that.

"Why are you so smiley?" Seokmin asks, putting on a little pout.

"Just because." Jeonghan grins, and just makes Seokmin lean on his shoulder just because.

"You're smiling because you'll see Kitty, aren't you?" Seokmin, who is now comfortable in Jeonghan's shoulders, says in a whisper.

Jeonghan doesn't answer that. He just chuckles instead.

"He's cute. I understand why you like him."

Jeonghan gets flustered at Seokmin’s statement. Nobody said anybody likes someone, so where did Seokmin get that?

 _Oh, right. I've pretty obvious the past few weeks_ , he thinks to himself. And upon that realization, he smiles.

**_(^_ ** **_･ｪ･^)_ **

 

The venue is pretty packed with fans. Some Korean, some are Japanese, and some are from other countries (he guesses just by looking at their faces). They take seats, Jeonghan being on the last one and Seokmin right before him. It's their usual arrangement, nothing new.

Seokmin scans the crowd, waving at them, and doing some poses. He even attempts to make a heart with Jeonghan, which is very successful.

Jeonghan does the same. He scans the crowd, smiling and waving. He even talks through the mic, making fun of Seungcheol who is currently red out of embarrassment. He tries to speak in Japanese to communicate with the Japanese fans as well, and the crowd roars when he successfully forms a whole sentence.

Another scan at the crowd and he finally sees Kitty. He examines Kitty who's just sitting quietly, a tripod with a camera with long lenses in front of him. Jeonghan notices that he's not like the other fansites who scream and call out his name. He just sits there quietly, watching the group with a smile on his face.

Jeonghan nudges Seokmin's waist and tells him to pose for Kitty's camera. Seokmin happily obliges and they make tons of poses for Kitty. At the end, Jeonghan makes his signature scowl at the camera.

When Kitty laughs, Jeonghan laughs, too.

 

**_(^_ ** **_･ｪ･^)_ **

 

"Finally!" Jeonghan cheers when he sees Kitty finally lining up. Kitty's in front of Seungcheol already, and that means he only has to go through Jihoon, Chan, and Seokmin before he goes to Jeonghan.

****

**_(^_ ** **_･ｪ･^)_ **

 

Finally, finally, _finally_ , Kitty's in front of him. Jeonghan grins, and Kitty smiles. Kitty gives Jeonghan the album, and the latter finds a post-it attached to one of his pictures in the album.

 

**To Jeonghan,**

Jeonghan looks up at Kitty after readig the first to words. "No hyung? Are you older?"

Kitty shakes his head. "I was born on the 95, too."

"Ah!" Jeonghan gives off a glad sigh, nods then continues to read.

 

**To Jeonghan,**

**When is Jeonghan the most happy?**

**( ) when he is with his members**  
( ) when he is sleeping  
( ) ______________

 

The last one is a blank choice, which means he could put his own answer. He thinks about it for a while because the first two are really what makes him happy. But he also thinks that it's already a given fact that he's happy with the two choices, so he ticks the last choice and gives it to Kitty.

Now, Kitty, his face turns red when he read Jeonghan's answer. It's pretty evident since the lighting at the venue is pretty good.

 

 **( ✓ ) when he scowls at kitty** •̀ ‸ •́

 

Jeonghan notices and laughs lightly.

Kitty looks up at him. "K-Kitty?"

"Seokmin, why Kitty?" Jeonghan nudges Seokmin's waist, grabbing his attention.

"He looks like a cat!" Seokmin answers quickly before turning to the fan he's talking to.

"I do?" Kitty seems to come out like he's asking himself because he looks away at Jeonghan and looks at somewhere else.

"You do." Jeonghan answers with a soft voice and a soft smile. When Kitty looks at him, he grins.

"May I ask your name?"

"You're sly." Now there's a growing smirk on Kitty's face.

Jeonghan seems to be amused by it. He leans closer towards Kitty and gives him a smirk. "Am I?"

"Joshua." Kitty— _Joshua_ —finally answers.

Jeonghan smiles in delight. He is pleased to finally know Kitty's name—which is beautiful, by the way. He wants to say it all over for thousands of times.

"You annoy me." Jeonghan says with a scowl, and when Kitty— _Joshua_ (he _really_ needs to works on that)—begins to look terrified, he smiles and offers his hand for Kitty to grab onto just like what he does with other fans.

"I'm kidding!" Jeonghan stifles a laugh, but Joshua could only laugh nervously.

"I do enjoy taking those kinds of pictures. They make your fans happy." Joshua replies.

"Do I make you happy?" Jeonghan asks quietly he could feel his heart beating so fast.

Joshua nods timidly.

"You make me happy, too." Jeonghan's grip in Joshua's hand tighter along with a playful wink, and Joshua blushes _hard_.

 

**_(^_ ** **_･ｪ･^)_ **

 

Joshua leaves the stage to go back to his camera. He's pretty sure he's recorded the whole Jeonghan focus, and thank god he really did. He sits down, and rereads the post-its from the members, and he smiles when he reaches Jeonghan's page.

He keeps rereading the " _scowl at kitty_ •̀ ‸ •́" part over and over again because Jeonghan's penmanship is cute, and because he appreciate the nickname so much.

"Excuse me?"

An officiate goes to Joshua, and is looking at him with a suspicious look. Joshua gets nervous because why would someone go to him when he's done nothing wrong?

"You're Joshua?"

Joshua nods because he is obviously Joshua.

"You left this on the desk." The officiate kindly hands him the case of the album. Joshua accepts with a _thank you_ in Japanese, and then the officiate leaves.

It’s when he’s about to put the album back inside the case when something falls out. He grabs it quickly and scans the post-it. It’s yellow. If it’s yellow, it’s Jeonghan’s (he’s very color coordinated—blue for seungcheol, teal for chan, pink for jihoon, orange for seokmin, and yellow for jeonghan).

But there’s something off about the post it.

It doesn’t have any of the questions he wrote. It just contains digits and a note that says ‘text me? •̀ ‸ •́ ’ followed by a wink. He looks at Jeonghan who is pretty late to look his way (but at least he did), and Jeonghan makes a heart gesture with his arms.


End file.
